


In a different world with family and friends.

by Yojimbra



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Nonsense, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: I wanted to write Sasuke as a cute happy girl because of some fanart.





	1. Chapter 1

Every so often gods - the beings that created the universes and all the other little universes that deviated from the prime line - got rather bored. Well, less so often, and more always, a constant boredom that was always just kind of there even when they were entertained. It was during such fits of boredom that they didn’t to do random things, looking down at their creation with the intent of stirring things up. 

Down in Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki had just finished celebrating his twelveth birthday. Alone. As in, alone-alone. As in, no friends, no teachers, sure as hell no family, even the old man hadn’t even given him his usual birthday thing. Absolutely nothing not even a drunken asshole grumbling about the Kyuubi attack threatening to kick him for whatever reason, but that didn’t happen that often if anything it stopped three years ago.

It was like everybody in the world had just decided to ignore his birthday. And trying to remind people that it was his birthday was just not how it should be. Still, he would have thought Ayame and the old man would have remembered to give him his free birthday ramen. But nope, even when he dropped a hint by asking him what day it was, they just shrugged said Sunday and handed him a bill. 

So he had gone the whole day without even so much as a happy birthday. 

Mostly because nobody had told him that it wasn’t actually his birthday. That was still nine days away. He had just misread his flip calendar. 

Naturally, Naruto did the only logical thing that any emotionally mature twelve-year-old would do, and totally not cry, because he was a big boy and was going to be a ninja and neither big boys nor Ninja’s cried. Which meant he was balling his fucking eyes out. 

It wasn’t the, tight-lipped to proud to cry, cry. No, it was the ugly emotionally devastated crying that had snot pouring down his nose and slobbering coming from his mouth like his face had decided to spring a leak, all of that was accompanied by a wailing that was halfway between screaming, and wailing. The whole event had gone on for hours, leaving him drained, feeling like he needed to puke and in need of like three days of nothing but naps, and two extra-extra-large bowls of ramen. 

Better make it twenty.

So, with his normal cheerful front utterly devastated, Naruto glared up at the stars. Wondering why his life was so terrible, and Naturally, as any teenager would do, he blamed literally everything on anybody but him. 

He glared up from his bed, looking out the window, which he was told had a beautiful view of Konoha looking up at the night sky. Why him? Why did he get this life? Why did everybody hate him? Why didn’t he have a family? Why didn’t he have friends? Why? Why? Why? Why? 

Wiping the tears with his left hand and his snot with his right hand he sat up walking towards the window. Hoping for something, anything. Anger swelled inside of him and he balled his fists, grinding his teeth. Then he hiccuped, and all that anger vanished. 

“I just wish I had a family,” He told no one, staring at the sky, half hoping for a shooting star to cross his line of site and grant his wish. “That I had a friend, that I wasn’t always so alone. I just wished that I belonged.” 

The glass was cool against his head. With a sigh, the tears began to fall again. It was no longer the ugly cry. It was a healthy cry that had become routine for him. Not that he’d ever done it before. Again, Ninja’s so didn’t cry.

“I just don’t want to be alone right now.” 

It just so happened in one of those deviated universes mentioned about six hundred fifty words ago another Naruto that was kind of a prick was doing the exact same thing, wishing that his family, friends, and literally everybody else would just leave him alone. 

It also just so happened that one of those gods things was watching them both while eating a giant bowl of cosmic cereal shrugged, and said. “Ehh, fuck it.” 

XXXX

“Naruto!” 

His door was kicked open and he all but shot out of his bed at the sudden noise. He went from sleep to five hours awake having a heart attack in the time it took to shout his name. 

An absolutely crazy looking woman, with hair so red he wondered if it was either blood or on fire. Maybe even blood on fire with the way it seemed to rise up like it had a mind of its own. It was also long. Her face was a mask of rage, violet eyes filled with violence. In her hand was a bowl of some mush, and a spoon pointed right at him, a large glob of mush about to fall onto the ground. 

Naturally he screamed. “What? Who are you?” 

“Your mother!” She shouted, moving the bowl to catch the bit of mush before it fell onto the incredibly clean floor. (had it always been so shiny?) “Now, get your ass out of bed! Sasuke’s here and I’m not going to let her be late because you can’t get up in the morning!” 

Her posture and expression changed so fast into a cheerful smile that he wondered if he had imagined her rage. She had a beautiful smile and was actually really pretty. The kind of lady that he just wanted to do nice things for just because of how pretty she was. 

“Also, your father’s home for breakfast so I’m making pancakes,” She showed him the mush in the bowl, there were large black chunks in there. “Almost chocolate pancakes! Your favorite!” Then she sighed eyes scanning his room, “and please, clean your room a bit? Its a mess, surely you don’t want Sasuke to see it.”

Without another word, the really beautiful woman closed his door by hooking her foot under it. He heard her skipping and humming down the hallway. 

“What the fuck?” he didn’t so much say that as much as his lips moved, and a dull “uhhhh,” came out of his mouth. But that was the only question that really came to mind after seeing the woman barge in and leave like it was normal. The fuck was going on?

Where was he? Why was he here? Who was she? And what the fuck did Sasuke have to do with anything? Wait, that woman said that she was his mother? Did she mean it? Was this a dream? 

Looking around his room, he began to realize several things about it. Such as that it was clean. Cleaner than he had ever had his room before with only a few dirty clothes on the floor, there was furniture there too, ninja gear as well with several photos hanging on the wall. There were also toys, posters, and a closet full of clothes. 

He walked towards the photos finding the hardwood floor cold against his bare feet. He was in all of them. But he didn’t remember any of these ever happening. Like, he didn’t remember catching a giant fish the size of him with a blonde haired man smiling with a hand on his shoulder while a tall white-haired man frowned holding a much much smaller fish that was no bigger than a kunai. The red-haired woman was in a lot of them, the blonde man, often near her, touching her in some way, they were smiling a lot. A black haired girl was in more than a few of them, often with him looking annoyed in her general direction. 

She looked kind of familiar. 

One of the photos that stood out to him the most was of him and that girl, and a taller black man with the same hair color as her smiling. Well, she and the man were smiling, he was pouting, and holding up some kind of a paper. 

From the looks of things. He had a family. He had friends. He had a home. He had everything he ever wanted. He pinched his cheek, just to double check that this wasn’t a dream. Nope, that hurt, which meant this was very very real. A smile broke out across his face and he bit his lip to suppress some kind of response, be it crying or making some kind of an excited noise. 

“I have a family, a mom and a dad?” somehow that whisper contained all of his joy and excitement. His wish came true? Why? How? What was he supposed to do? Should he tell them? What would they think? Did he replace some other Naruto? Or did they swap places maybe? 

Bah, thinking about that hurt his head. 

A smell came into the room, drifting, lingering, coaxing, luring him into what could only be called a state of complete and utter bliss making his whole body shiver and tingle. It was both sweet, and bitter, and completely and utterly breakfasty. Like pancakes, but better. 

He always dreamed that if he had a mom then she would be the best cook in the world. But he didn’t even know her name! What was he supposed to do? Did he call her mom? Was that okay? Could he tell her he loved her? Would she say it back? What about his dad? His dad was here? Was his dad a ninja? 

He looked back over the photos and found his mind come to a dead stop. There was a photo of him, a younger him, much much younger. Riding on his father’s shoulders while wearing the Hokage's hat. 

He ran to the window, unlocking it and slamming it open to look out to Hokage mountain. He had a yard. There was an old swing set that had been converted into a training station. But more importantly there he was, on the mountain with the same stoic face as always. The Fourth Hokage. 

His father. 

“My dad’s the Fourth Hokage?” he asked himself, his lips moved with no sound as he repeated that question or statement in his head at least three more times, taking all of his limited emotional stability to wrap his head around that fact that was now thrumming through his body. His dad was the Fourth Hokage! That was. That was just amazing! It explained so much! Why the old man never told him who his parents were! Why he didn’t have parents (well why he didn’t have a dad seeing as how the Fourth died to defeat the Kyuubi.) 

A light knock came from the door, then before, he could so much as turn around the door opened again. 

It was that black haired girl that was in the photos. To say she was pretty was an understatement, his heart all but pounded in his chest as he looked at her, the crush he got from looking at her for half a second crushed the one that he had held for Sakura for years. She wasn’t just prettier than Sakura, she was way-way-way prettier than Sakura. And then there was her smile. It was. It was. 

Wow. 

It was the kind of smile that made him forget everything and made his face grow warm and made his own smile all that brighter. His cheeks were already hurting. He wanted to make her smile every day. 

She had on a simple black dress that went to her knees, and a messenger bag hung off her shoulder. There was a hint of something in there. Something familiar. Something under all that beauty that just made him wonder. 

“Guh,” She rolled her eyes still smiling at him, readjusting her bag as her shoulder slumped. “Seriously? You’re still in your pajamas?” She reached out to grab him by the arm, “Come on Naruto! Your mom’s making us pancakes! And bacon! Let’s go! I want to eat and not be late!” 

She pulled him all of two steps before he looked her in the eyes and it felt a bit like another puzzle piece fell into place. His mother had called Sasuke a she. This pretty girl pulling on his arm with the very pretty and nice smile was Sasuke. 

“You’re Sasuke?” He asked, finding it really hard to look her in the eyes. “Right?” 

“Uhh, yea!” She laughed, pulling him again. She was stronger than she looked, a lot stronger, and her hands were calloused. Her smile turned into a smirk and she raised a black eyebrow at him that nearly reached her bangs that were sweat to the side. “You’re not still mad that I beat you again yesterday, are you? You know my brother is a fair judge!” 

“What? No, I’m not. I don’t even know what happened yesterday.” He pulled his arm free from her. If for no reason than his heart couldn’t take much more of her touching him. “Look, I don’t even know who you are, the Sasuke I know is a boy and he’s a bastard. I don’t even have a mom and dad where I’m from so I’m just freaking out right now.” 

“Oooooh, I think I understand.” She nodded to herself, one hand on her hip the other touching her chin. 

He blinked, face still burning. “Wait, you do? You believe me?” 

“Nope!” She popped, spinning on her foot and bolted out the door. “Miss Kushina! Naruto’s in a Chuunibyou phase!”

He heard a gasp coming from his mother. “Oh no! Minato! Get Jiraiya-sensei over here stat! We need him to get Naruto interested in girls asap! Sasuke you know what to do right?” 

“I’ll start doubling my milk intake immediately! Ma’am!” 

Uhh, what was a Chuunibyou?


	2. Chapter 2

There were many things that he had learned on the grand adventure that was even knowing Kushina Uzumaki - well technically it was Kushina Namikaze now - and as her husband, there was a great deal more than he had learned, it was more or less her causing him to constantly have to try and rationalize the unrationalizable that he was able to figure out the Flying Thunder God Jutsu in the first place. She was just the kind of an accidentally amazing person that the laws of physics tended to be less law and more guideline. 

Like that time that she accidentally sealed Mountainside, though officially that was blamed on the Kyuubi. 

She also managed to make a seal out of ramen noodles one time because that was what she had on her and wanted to prove she could. 

So he had gotten quite good at expecting something extraordinary to happen whenever Kushina did something ordinary. And so far today had been extraordinarily ordinary. He had woken up, kissed his still smoking hot wife that didn’t look a day over twenty, laughed when she leaped out of bed proclaiming that she was going to make pancakes, and sat down to read the morning paper. 

It was even ordinary when Sasuke showed up, unannounced but not unexpected, gave him a tight hug, sauntered over to his wife and hugged her, and then proceeded to ask where his son was. 

Which then led to Kushina to kick their son's door open, there was a mixture of screaming and shouting, before Kushina returned to the kitchen and began to hum and dance about making pancakes - during this time his eyes had been locked on the sway of her hips as her rear showed itself from behind her hair like a temptress peaking out from behind a curtain. 

Naturally, the girl that was in first place to be his future daughter in law - she was the only one that his mildly assholesh son would speak to - got bored, shrugged, went to go speed the process up. Kushina liked to blame their son's recent attitude problem on him, but he didn’t feel the need to remind her of how she asked back in the day.

Extraordinarily Ordinary. Just the way he liked it. 

That naturally all came crashing down when Sasuke came running out of Naruto’s room and headed right for the fridge to chug their milk, while Kushina started to have something he could only describe as a motherly crisis, she barked orders about how they needed to corrupt their son and that Jiraiya was needed yesterday and that he needed to teach him about girls. 

Again, he didn’t feel the need to explain to his lovely and smoking hot wife that his only experience with girls was her. And that she, much like Sasuke, weren’t exactly normal, probably. He should try talking to a girl again, Kushina was cute and clingy when she got jealous, like when the new Mizukage came to discuss politics.

With a sigh, he focused on his wife’s face and put on a smile. “I just have one question, what’s a Chuunibyou?” 

“A curse!” Kushina slammed her hands onto the small bar that served as their breakfast place. She held her arm up, pretending to claw at something else as though she wasn’t in control of her arm, with a gasp she grabbed it forcing her arm down. “It’s a social curse! Where the person’s desire to become cool causes them to make grand delusions about their life so that they make outlandish claims! Like having some dark power sealed inside of them or being from another world where they were a princess or god or something!” 

“Ohhhh, you mean like you were when-” 

She lunched over the countertop, her hands covering his mouth. “Shh shh shh, yes like how I was before I got the giant grumpy fox put into my stomach. All of the cringe! But it’s worse now because Naruto’s a teenager! All of his classmates will avoid him, and that will lead him to have fewer friends than he already has and that would put Sasuke through a lot of social pressure to abandon Naruto and I don’t wanna put that on her!” 

“Ahh, the pancake!” Sasuke’s soft, slightly raspy voice came from behind her as she moved to man the skillet that Kushina had abandoned, milk carton left still on the countertop. As to why she had started drinking the milk, he had no clue, but there was a good chance that it was related in getting Naruto interested in girls. 

Which Naruto was, given how the first time he saw Tsunade since hitting Puberty his eyes and face went red. No, their son had a healthy interest in girls, especially Sasuke. Probably. Again, his only real experience with girls was Kushina, and she, as everybody in Konoha would admit, wasn’t exactly a good norm. 

Not that Sasuke was a good norm either. 

Naruto’s head appeared from the hallway, both Kushina and Sasuke were too distracted by the - heavenly, mouth-watering delicious smelling - pancakes that were making his stomach growl in response. He was already late, if he left now he’d just be late, but if he had pancakes, he’d be late for pancakes. 

He locked eyes with his son, by all accounts it was his son, Kushina’s face, his hair, marks from the Kyuubi, same blue eyes. But it was within those same blue eyes that he saw something in his son. Uncertainty, fear, hope, all rolled into one nervous bundle. Well, this was unusual, very, very, unusual. 

“Hey there Naruto,” he placed the paper he hadn’t been reading down onto the countertop, keeping one hand out to keep Kushina and Sasuke back. Not that they wouldn’t have been able to handle this, but that it was his job. 

With one knee on the ground, he brought himself to eye level with his son, or just about eye level, Naruto wasn’t quite that little anymore. “Is everything okay?” 

Naruto shrugged. “I, I don’t know.” He looked away from him, eyes cutting towards the ground. “You, you all my dad right?” 

That was not a question he not expecting. But one that he had the answer to. “Of course, no matter what I’ll be your father, just like you’ll always be my son, and Kushina will always be your mother.” He twisted his body to force Naruto to look him in the eyes. There were tears. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know! I don’t know you! You were dead!” The tears were flowing freely now, trailing down Naruto’s face as he stood there, his whole body shaking. Memory loss? Memory change? He should take him to Tsunade, as soon as possible and get to the bottom of this. “I didn’t have a family, I was all alone, but now you’re here and I don’t know what’s going on. You are my dad right, and she’s my mom, and this isn’t a dream right?” 

“This isn’t a dream Naruto, this is real, I’m your father, she's your mother and Sasuke, she’s your best friend.” He placed a hand on his son's shoulders pulling him into a tight hug. “You’re okay Naruto, we’re-”

He was holding nothing, nothing at all. He wasn’t in the kitchen, he wasn’t in his home, he wasn’t in Konoha. The sensation was familiar enough, projection into a seal, but this wasn’t just any seal, normally it was like looking down in where he could still feel his physical body and was a bit like moving a puppet around. Kushina had told him that when she spoke to the Kyuubi that something like this could happen. 

Looking around he found himself in the depths of a dungeon, deep enough that whatever was down here would never see the light of day again. There was no exit, there never was in a seal like this, but there was a gate. Large, ornate, foreboding, the true heart of the seal with this room that he was in serving as the maintenance chamber. 

A massive claw slammed into the cage with the force of a typhoon, it did not budge. Followed by a second slam as the red creature emerged from the depths of the seals, its snarl, like an earthquake and its hatred burned like a wildfire. “Fourth Hokage!” 

The Kyuubi roared slamming into the seal once more. “I’ll destroy you for what you did! I will end you! I will break out of this seal and kill your son and then you! I will kill you!” 

Confused, but not cowed he looked at the small seal that served as the lock on the gate. It was his handy work alright, it was actually a design he dreamed up, in case the Kyuubi ever broke out of Kushina’s seal, the last resort based off the reaper death seal but modified to allow the chakra to flow into the Jinchiruki. 

The only problem was that he never had to use it - he’d be dead if he did - but here he was staring at the snarling fangs of the Kyuubi helplessly sealed behind his own handy work. 

Things were starting to make sense, well at least this morning was. Part of it. Naruto had claimed that he didn’t know who they were, that they were dead, that this wasn’t his home. And the Kyuubi was currently sealed with his own seal and that could only happen if both he and Kushina had died. But that would-

“Quit Ignoring me! Fourth Hokage! Come here so I can end you! I will destroy your child, I will-”

“You’re kind of annoying ya’know,” He smiled up at the beast, completely taking the wind out of his sails. He was sure using his wife’s verbal tic probably set the creature off as its eye gave a single twitch. “Well, it was very informative to meet you. Tell me did you kill me and my wife.” 

The angry half barking half shouting that came out of giant fox was all but unintelligible. But he sounded really offended. He just had that effect on people. 

With a hum, he focused, finding the threat that would lead his mind back to his body and pulled. Waving goodbye to the Kyuubi if for no other reason than to piss him off more he made a swift exit. 

The room was exactly as it was when he had gone into the seal with Naruto still in his arms, crying. With a breath, he squeezed Naruto hard one last time before pushing him away the slightest bit. “Alright Naruto, I want you to do something for me. I want you to gather your chakra do you think you can do that?”

His son sniffed, pawing at the tears that had sprung out from now where. “Yea, I can try, I’m not very good at it. Though.” 

“That’s fine.” It was to be expected if his son really did have the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. This was just a confirmation of what he already knew. But Naruto having a hard time gathering his chakra was just another piece of the puzzle. “I’m going to pull up your shirt, I’m just going to check something alright?” 

Naruto nodded, crossing his fingers and gathering his chakra. For a moment nothing happened.

“Honey?” Kushina asked, stepping forward, a soft frown on her face. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yea!” Sasuke joined in peering out from behind Kushina. “Did he hit his head or something?”

The seal appeared. The seal. His modified triple layered masterpiece of a seal that used the reaper death seal as a base was there on his son's stomach. He looked at the seal, then toward them. “Is the Kyuubi still sealed inside of you?” 

“Uhh, yea, last time I checked.” Kushina patted her stomach one eyebrow raised as she looked down at Naruto’s seal. “What’s that?” She squatted down beside him, looking at the seal. “And if you say a seal I’ll seal you into a pancake.” 

This was the hard part, he could barely explain things when he understood them. He needed a nap. But hey Kushina could pick up on things better than most. “Well, I’m pretty sure there’s another Kyuubi inside of Naruto.” 

She blinked, Naruto blinked, Sasuke looked confused. 

“Umm, how?” was Kushina’s leveled response. 

“I have the Kyuubi inside of me?” Was Naruto’s panicked response.

“They have the Kyuubi sealed inside of them!?” Came Sasuke’s momentary shock both hands on her face before a smile grew on it. “Oh, wait, can you two grow fox ears? You’d probably look super cute.”

XXXX

Back in the other universe where the cosmic cereal eating entity had dumped the slightly assholesh and a bit of a prick Naruto, nothing of note had actually happened. 

Naruto-A as he will henceforth be known ( A stands for asshole) had woken up late and promptly sat down wondering where exactly his breakfast was. The fact that his mother or Sasuke hadn’t shown up to bug him was just a good thing.


End file.
